Adrien Draykon
Adrien Draykon is the co-captain of the Draykon Smuggling Crew alongside his brother, Tobias Draykon. Biography ---- Early Life 'Firrerre' Adrien was born on Firrerre to Eli and Evelyn 'Evy' Draykon. Life was simple for the Draykon's who had retired from their life of adventure when they had their first child Tobias. When Adrien was born he had a natural affinity for getting reading people, though as he grew older he had a knack for getting himself into trouble. When the Empire came their attack on Firrerre was swift and merciless. They killed or captured many Firrerreo in the first night, placing their prisoners on ships sealed away from the hive virus as they were forced to watch their loved ones die, the Draykon children were among the captured, though they, Adrien was 16 at the time. Those that made it were placed in suspended animation until such time that the Empire could find use for them...but the Empire fell and while most of the shuttles were discovered, the one that the Draykon's had been imprisoned on was not. They remained there for nearly 200 years, floating helplessly in suspended animation until they were discovered by passing pirate ships. Taken from their slumber, many of the other passengers were sold into slavery. However the Draykon's managed to escape and start anew... Young Adulthood 'Coruscant' Nearly six months after their escape from the pirate's clutches Adrien and Tobias landed themselves on Coruscant where they found an unexpected blast from the past, Jania Hesas, Adrien's girlfriend from Firrerre. It seemed that her shuttle had been discovered in recent months as well and she had been attending medical school since then. How she had managed to push forward was beyond the Draykon's who were still wanting revenge on an enemy that was long since dead. Settling in with Jania they spent over a year with her, during that time Adrien almost asked her to marry him...until opportunity knocked that is. Adrien and Tobias were offered a place in a special organization of Force hunters. Making the choice for vengeance over love, Adrien decided that he would go with Tobias and leave Jania behind. He decided that they were too young to marry as it were. Quest for Revenge 'On The Hunt' Adrien was nearly 18 when he joined the Organization. He was quick to learn but there was anger in his heart and that concerned his superiors, thought to be a risk in the field he was kept out of active duty until he was able to control his emotions. It didn't take him long to master the art of deception, just a few short months, and he was full active duty. His missions took him long and far in hunt of some of the most notorious force users in the galaxy. The group killed with ruthless efficiency. During his two year span with the organization he and the others had killed countless force users from all over the galaxy, he had learned several trades from the other members of the group, and he had gotten in yet another romantic relationship with an assassin named Rianne en Arr, a Shi'ido that was responsible for infiltration and given the codename Tricks. Adrien, then known only as Cad, was their silent assassin, an expert in stealth and close combat, he and Rianne worked closely on many missions. They developed a friendship that turned into something more. On the last mission that they served together, the team had been all but wiped out by the opposition and only Adrien, Rianne, and Tobias, codenamed "Longshot," were left. Lehon had been a treacherous mission and there were only a few that remained on their target list. One being a notorious Captain named Kavis Treg, who killed his way into a position of power. The hunt continued with the three in pursuit until Treg was cornered at the top of a cliff, feeling ambitious Rianne charged him, only to be thrown over the edge, plummeting to her presumed death. Adrien and Tobias then attacked, subduing Treg and wounding him. They left him for dead, to let him suffer as their team had suffered at his hands. The Draykon brothers left Lehon after that, never looking back to their life as assassins. The Smuggler's Life 'The ''Midnight Shadow The Draykon Brothers became freelance mercenaries after their departure from the organization, presumed dead with the rest of their team. They dropped their codenames and returned to their birth names, taking jobs as they came. Killing, stealing, extorting, and so on, but they really enjoyed smuggling, the problem was they didn't have their own ship. Their work led them to many different places and they met many new faces, making contacts and gaining safe havens as they went along the way.The 20-something Draykon Brothers came cheap, their prior lives a secret not to be used as reference to their skill. They were often underestimated due to their age but they produced results and were hired quite a bit, making names for themselves by the time Adrien was 23. Their luck turned better when they acquired a job from Vegga the Hutt through a contact that they had made several months prior, Claude Dieter. Vegga had grown tired of a former employee, Tarrin Saldwick, running independent operations in his territory and he wanted him dead. The Brothers accepted the job without hesitation. Saldwick was an easy enough target, they got to him within a week and were met with minimal resistance along the way. However, Saldwick was no fool, he knew that someone would be coming for him and he was prepared to make a counter offer that would dwarf the Hutt's offer. Saldwick owned a Wayfarer-class medium transport that was being captained by a man named Krane Wilkins, Wilkins had dropped merchandise on several occasions and it was beginning to affect Saldwick's overall sales from other transports so he decided that he would have something done about it. Saldwick offered the brothers the price that Vegga had placed on his head and in addition they could keep the Wayfarer if they captured Wilkins and brought him back to Saldwick. It was an offer that they simply could not refuse. After a short game of cat and mouse the brothers finally got the better of Wilkins and captured him. Taking him back to Saldwick to collect the bounty on their newly acquired ship. Their actions did not go unrewarded, Saldwick kept his end of the bargain and they had the money and the ship in their possession. Though there was reward there were also consequences that would eventually catch up to them several years later. For the next six years the Draykon's rose to prominence in the smuggling community. A force to be rivaled, eventually growing to be the biggest smuggler crew in the galaxy. They had many ships, many luxuries, and many more opportunities that had not always been afforded to them. Adrien reunited with Jania, only to end in disaster once again. But a long the way he did find the love of his life, Nika Rodan, a red-headed spitfire with as much stubbornness and bullheadedness that he has. They've had their ups and downs but they've stuck together through it all and they always come back to each other when they are apart. Though they both have enjoyed the pleasure of others company they belong together, and somehow they always knew they would. Personality and Traits Adrien is cool and cocky, he likes to keep his roguish side to the front. He tends to make people dislike him because it's easier for him to stay at a distance from them emotionally, but he himself cannot help but to gain an emotional attachment to them to the point where he would sacrifice his own life to save them. Sometimes he can be rash, over-confident, and impulsive, but most times he plans his moves to excessive detail. He likes to play the fool in some cases, the clown that people tend to underestimate, this is a tactic that he has used to his advantage on many occasions. He also has a liking for the ladies to the point where it supersedes, at times, the job at hand, around them he is very flirtatious though sometimes he doesn't mean to be. Most think of Adrien as a self absorbed rodder that only cares for his own gain, however Adrien often puts his family and friends before himself and others that he has no connection to. In short, he's a thief with a heart of gold. '''Strengths: *Strong Empathy - Adrien has an impeccable ability to read people and know what they're thinking or feeling, this makes it hard for people to deceive him and play him for a fool, it also has other advantages that work well in many situations. *Iron Will - Adrien is not force sensitive, however due to his extremely strong will and training he is resistant to the effects of some force powers. *Weapons Expert - He is also an accomplished swordsman, in fact he was once an assassin secret organization tasked with hunting force users and killing them. In addition to his expertise with blades, Adrien in a bit of a marksman, no where near the skill of his brother, Tobias, but he can hit the target. *Natural Leader - He has strong leadership skills and the ability to inspire people to follow him. Of course this does not apply to everyone but most. *Smuggler's Luck - He has a good sense of danger, the classic line "I've got a bad feeling about this" is often uttered when he has a gut feeling that something is about to go wrong. *Undetected - Adrien is a master of the art of stealth. He uses sneak attacks quite often in battle. *Additional Skills - Pilot, street savvy, theft, stealth, healing ability (Firrerreon), able to see in the UV color spectrum (Firrerreon), agile, funny/witty, and intelligent. He's mildly tech savvy but it's not really a strength. 'Weaknesses:' *Emotional Connection - Adrien's biggest weakness is also one of his greatest strengths, his ability to get close to people emotionally. This can cause him to be impulsive, angry, depressed, and a number of other emotional responses that sometimes impede his ability to think rationally. *Womanizer - He has a weakness for women, as previously mentioned, in this regard he tends to think less with his head and more with another part of his anatomy. This causes some questionable decisions on his part. *Implosive Anger - He has a temper, and while he can control it most of the time, when he is set off it's in a blind rage. It takes a lot of build up to get to this point but when it's there, it's hard to get rid of. The best thing is to let it play out and avoid him...if you can. *Force Prejudice - He has an extreme hatred for force users. He is sometimes blinded by it to the point where he would rather kill the magic man than finish what he was doing. *Hero-Complex - He has a hero-complex, with a very anti-hero attitude. He has a need to be the hero, though it's purely subconscious, or at least he's not fully aware of it. This often gets him into trouble that he could have avoided. *Impulsive - Adrien is impulsive, sometimes acting before thinking...though it's rare that he acts this way outside of an emotional or sexual manner. *Cocky, Arrogant, and Mouthy - His mouth gets him into trouble sometimes, often because of his over-confidence combined with his cockiness. *Prideful - His pride is also a weakness in some cases, but only to those that threaten it. *A Flirt - His flirtatious side is also a weakness, sometimes you just hit on the wrong guy's girl...or girls...sometimes that's fun too. *Never Wrong - He's always right no matter how wrong he may actually be. Appearance Adrien stands 6’4”, weighs 198lbs, and he is quite handsome. Adrien has blue eyes and light brown hair that is typically long, reaching about midway down or the base of his neck. He usually sports a thick five o’clock shadow and has very pronounced dimples when he smiles. Adrien is rather fit as he works out almost daily and tends to stay rather active. Adrien usually wears plain color button up shirts or just a t-shirt and jeans. He also wears a black leather trench coat sometimes and gloves but that is usually only when he is on a job or meeting with a client. On the inside of the trench coat is where he keeps his swords when not in his old spec ops gear. Biology The Draykon's mother was human and their father was Firrerreon. Adrien received the super healing factor of the Firrerreo as well as the long life span and, while dormant, the changing of skin color when angry or scared, but typically he appears human. He has two sets of eyelids one is a completely transparent nictitating membrane which allows them to see into the ultraviolet spectrum of the color scale and the other set are normal human eyelids though the membranes are invisible to spectators. Adrien did not receive the two tone hair color trait of his father's species nor the highly developed canine teeth though his are slightly larger than a baseline human. Weapons and Items Weapons *2 hand crafted retractable phrik swords (katana's) *2 DC-15s sidearm blasters, with shoulder holsters. *4 concealed blades ejected from his arm bands *2 small pointed blades for jabbing and penetration. Inside forearm. *2 broader blades for slashing. Outside forearm. *2 knuckle plate blades *10+ throwing knives on belt *1 medium sized knife on thigh or boot *1 concealed blade in the end of each boot *1 large field knife lower back Items *Cigarettes *Flask *Pazaak deck *Sabacc Deck *Credits/Credit chip *Datapad *Comlink Relationships and Romances During his life Adrien Draykon has had many relationships ranging from friendship to romantic. He is quite well known for his womanizing and his undying loyalty to his friends and family. 'Family' Tobias Draykon Eli Draykon Sr. Evelyn "Evy" Draykon Eli Draykon Jr. 'Friends' Constanza Vinti "You know what keeps me goin' little sis?... A lot of times it's when I look in your direction and see you smile, it lets me know there's somethin' out there in this big damn galaxy worth fightin' for." --Adrien Draykon to Constanza Vinti Constanza Vinti, or Connie, is Adrien's best friend. Adrien and Tobias hired Connie on Honoghr to be their mechanic after their ship's hyperdrive malfunctioned along with several other systems. Adrien took an immediate liking to Connie due to her lively personality and generally happy demeanor. Unlike with most people Adrien considers Connie to be family, he has even taken to calling her 'little sis' among other nicknames. She, like his other family, is never far from his thoughts and the times that they have been separated, especially during his imprisonment by Jargola the Hutt, Connie was often the source of Adrien's endurance and will power. It wasn't until they returned to Honoghr that Adrien realized just how much Connie meant to him, when faced with the decision to let her leave or try and stop her, Adrien opted to let Connie decide on her own and support whatever decision that she made. After stepping away from their booth he returned to find that she had left and though he supported her decision, he couldn't help but to feel empty inside. Even to the point where he was almost unaffected by the news that the Endless had crashed somewhere on the planet's surface. Connie has been the only person thus far to really understand Adrien, she can get through to him when no one else can. Like when he was threatening to kill Tobias before boarding the derelict SSD the crew found while flying through unknown space. Amond Mudblade Aedon Gavin Montrose Galdaart Fel Kalam Eksereun Marv Marev Parjai Kyr'am Francesca Vasquez Alex "Ace" Spade Ethan and Rachel Lurov Claude "Mack" Dieter Ryder and Dax 'Romances' Jania Hesas Rianne en Arr Nika Rodan Karana Malora The Jade Swindler Crystal Sun "You trust too easily Sunshine, I couldn't take you with me and when they found out you helped us they would have done much worse..." --Adrien Draykon Crystal Sun was a young female guard on the Final Voyage, a prison transport ship that was named to mock the prisoners that boarded it because all of them were sentenced to life in prison or to be put to death. Adrien and Tobias were there because they had been captured by an Imperial patrol in the running in the Corellian Sector for smuggling high military grade weapons and experimental spice. The young and naive Crystal had taken a liking to Adrien and he would use it to his advantage. He built a trust with her throughout the long voyage, told her things about the Empire that made her question her loyalties, got close to her. He even scolded his brother in front of her after he said some less than friendly things. With only two days left on their voyage, Adrien was met by Crystal in his cell where she told him that she had disabled the security protocols and changed the guards routes giving them a perfect path to their ship and freedom. Crystal was killed by Adrien in the escape as he couldn't chance taking her with them and he couldn't chance letting the Empire question her. 'Enemies' Kavis Treg Bloodrage Pirates "I'll get you Adrien Draykon!" --Arkan Bloodrage Tir Kaarn "Today, you made a new enemy, Draykon. You could have made a powerful ally... but you made your choice. Now live with it, until the day we meet again." --Tir Kaarn Rowyn Pyotr Behind the Scenes Adrien Draykon was created on September 07, 2009, and is written by Scott Ortiz. "Adrien Draykon- This guy has taken painstaking time, effort, and brilliance to create a character that makes the smuggling business look strong, sexy, and down right cutthroat. He has led a resurgence in an area of this site that has long been heavily lacking, and that is in the non force aspect. For a long time, only the Mandalorians could draw writers into being a non force character and really enjoy it, and I have to applaud the talent it takes (and Adrien has) to make stepping outside the lines of jedi, sith, and mando cool again." --Bedrovelse Hevn Adrien was nominated for and won the 2010's Best Male Character in the Sithies. He was also nominated for Best Epic Post in 2011 and won Best Player vs Player Combat along with Erin Darkwell and Wade Connors. The Draykon's were initially intended to be assassins and thieves among other things. This aspect was however written into their past instead, and they were made smugglers. Adrien was never intended to be a ladies man, that role was initially to be given to Tobias, however, the further the story developed the more both of them fell into the same role. Though Adrien is a fairly well known character, he was only originally supposed to be a backup character for extra writing in addition to writing Scott's main characters, Lord Mortious and Broon Krano. But after the success of Adrien, both on and off the boards, he quickly became a main character. "Adrien Draykon - JvS' most recognizable smuggler. Seriously, like who doesn't know who this guy is by now? Beyond that, the solid writing helps to shine this excellent character in a very positive light." --Dragus Though Adrien is called JvS' most recognizable smuggler by some, he was not the first smuggler to call JvS home. Galdaart Fel and Rowyn Pytor were among the first to take on the role, Adrien followed nearly a year later. Adrien is the founder and one of the leading cast members of JvS' own episodic show, Legacy: Rys'jouna. The show is set in an alternate reality to the JvS universe and set three years into the future. He is also the founder and one of the administrators to the Jedi vs Sith Hall of Fame. As well as a councilor on the Galactic RolePlay Council (GRPC) where he has been a councilor on and off since October 7, 2010. Adrien was voted Best Smuggler on JvS and is the founder of the Smuggler's Ring, an wildly popular faction on JvS. Category:Characters Category:Smugglers Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Firrerreos Category:Non-Force Characters